Marie
'Marie '''is an Inkling girl from the Splatoon series who forms the pop duo known as the Squid Sisters with Callie. Appearance Marie appears to be a tall Inkling with a more sultry and tired face. Marie has milk white tentacles with green tips, tied in a bow on the right side of her head, with the ends appearing out of her left side. She also has a large bang that points towards her right. Marie has large, downturned eyes with gold irises and goldenrod pupils, shaped like a four-pointed star. Her eye markings end in two small, eyelash-esque points, and her eyebrows are oval-shaped. Marie appears to have a mole on her right cheek. Compared to regular Inklings, Marie's ears are longer, more narrow and upturned. These ears are adorned with shiny, light silver earrings. Marie wears a sleeveless black outfit with a reflective texture, as if it were covered in sequins. This outfit also ends in a short skirt (with a green underside), and has three pink markings that resemble the cuts seen on grilled squid. With this outfit, Marie also wears black shorts, green tights, large white gloves and a neck accessory akin to a shirt collar. Marie also wears black leather shoes with green soles and a green, ring-shaped button on the outer side of the shoe's ankle section. Marie's hat, which she wears on the left side of her head, appears to be green and white, as well as ring-shaped, resembling a Calamari ring. Agent 2 As Agent 2, Marie wears a green outdoors cap with an orange logo, as well as a white mouth mask, and what appears to be a green shirt. Her casual outfit from ''Splatoon 3 is identical in appearance, except she doesn't wear a mouth mask anymore. Splatfests During Splatfests, Marie's normally green accessories become the color of the team she's representing. Marie, as a child As a child, Marie wore more traditional Japanese clothing. Her tentacles were also much shorter, to the point that her forehead is more pronounced. Her early outfit appears to be a completely black Yukata kimono, with only a white polka dot on the bottom, wrapped with a lime green obi sash. She also wore black zōri sandals with it, which had purple thongs. Marie also wore an accessory that appears to be a smaller version of her hat on her left tentacle. One Splatfest artwork featuring a child Marie had her in a different kimono, being white with a chartreuse and navy clam pattern, and her ring accessory being dark purple with a green tint. Brainwashed Marie When Marie got brainwashed during the events of Splatoon 3, she wears, aside from a Hypnomask, a very small tank top with puffy sleeves and three markings on the bust, similar to those of her usual outfit, but tilted vertically, as well as very short short that leave bits of green underwear exposed. The combination of these two pieces of clothing also leave Marie's entire midriff exposed, which also shows a green octopus-shaped marking on her left hip, akin to a tattoo. She also wears dark green reflective legging and black shoes. The ring of her usual headpiece got a green octopus tentacle sticking out, and her earrings remain unchanged. This outfit is discarded in favor of her usual Squid Sisters outfit after she lost the Hypnomask and regained her memory. Personality Marie is seemingly quieter and not as excitable as Callie, and usually only gives a half-smile, if at all. She can be a little sarcastic from time to time, and slightly prone to complaining, but is usually in a mild mood. Overall, her disposition is laid-back and friendly/grumpy. She is also an expert at doing impressions, as mentioned by Agent 1. She dislikes overly-thrilling activities, and can even be somewhat lazy. She also doesn't seem to be a big fan of tomatoes. When anticipating an announcement (for example, the theme of a , or the contents of an update), she often repeats herself in excitement. (Ex. "What is it? What is it?!") Gallery Main Article: Marie/Gallery Trivia * Marie mentions several times on Inkopolis News that her preferred weapon class is the Charger. Given the existence of the Hero Charger Replica and her role as Agent 2, it is possible that Marie used a Charger in Octo Valley. * In Splatoon 2, Marie mentions that she is "more of a charger girl", and in the final battle, Bomb Rush Blush, she is shown using the Hero Charger. Splatoon + Mario Party * Marie is partnered up with Marina during Splatfests. Category:Inklings Category:Female Characters Category:Canon